1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a refuse bin grabbing apparatus, particularly a so-called side lift system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Systems of this type are described in our earlier patent application No. 60231/90 first filed 8th Aug., 1989.
A major advantage of this system is the possibility of single man operation of the motor vehicle, loading of the contents of a refuse bin and restoring the refuse bin to its original position without the operator leaving his driving position.
Other prior art known to the Applicant includes Australian Petty Patent No. 629165 disclosing hydraulically actuated grab fingers for a refuse bin. U.S. Pat. No. 3,762,586 discloses articulated arms on a front loading refuse vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,401,407 discloses a grasping arm on a refuse collection vehicle with an inner arm pivotally mounted on a frame with an outer arm pivoted between its ends to the inner arm. The outer arm is hydraulically moved graspingly in response to movement of the inner arm by a linkage mechanism. The grasping arm is adapted for grasping containers of varying shapes and sizes.
Australian Patent Application 634439 discloses gripping apparatus for a refuse bin including pivotal arm means and a flexible element for gripping a refuse bin.
Australian Patent No. 521074 discloses hydraulically actuated fixed arms pivoted at a shoulder pivot.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,172,693 discloses a barrel grab assembly suitable for a fork lift truck.
Australian lapsed Application No. 75458/81 discloses a side loader with grasping arms pivoted at a shoulder joint.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,227,850 discloses a paper roll handling clamp for lift trucks with pivoting clamp arms.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,461,608 discloses a handling apparatus for a rear-loading refuse truck with a pair of pivotal clamping arms.
Australian Application No. 82407/82 discloses pivotal grab arms for a container pick-up vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,281,956 discloses a front-loading grabber apparatus with pivoting arms.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,165,348 discloses an articulated grabbing arm mechanism with padding thereon for grasping logs, barrels and pipes, etc.
None of the prior art known to the Applicant appears to address the problem of engaging closely-spaced bins and achieving full retraction of the grabbing arms in an out-of-the-way position. Furthermore, the present invention sets out to minimise mechanical damage to the refuse bin in a clamping operation.
Problems have been encountered with known grabber systems causing damage to the bins which are usually made from plastic material; achieving quick cyclic operation in a loading and releasing operation and requiring minimum clearance between bins lined up in rows to allow entry of the grabbing apparatus during normal operation of the vehicle between loading cycles.
Optimum positioning of the grabbing apparatus relative to the vehicle chassis will assist in reduction of load/unloading cycle time for each refuse bin.